


Jail Cell

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda, Kinda sad?, Mission Fic, implied future death, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: A mission to medieval days goes wrong





	Jail Cell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, and I will get back to writing more eventually. Just not yet. But I figured I might as well just post this? I haven't reread it recently so please forgive all the errors. 
> 
> Not beta'd. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At dawn.

Flynn replays the words over in his head as the guards lead him down the hallway. He will be hanged at dawn.

He has to hand it to Emma. Three years and Rittenhouse can't stop him with force. Three years and they frame him for conspiring to kidnap a princess that history forgot, but whose father loves very much.

The guard behind him jostles him roughly, and he goes careening into the floor. Flynn gives the man a dirty look as they pull him to his feet. He half considers fighting it out here. With their ancient weapons and his skill set, Flynn's pretty certain he'd be long gone. There's just one problem. They have Lucy. And he knows if he manages to escape, Lucy will hang in his place.

"Sleep well," the guard mocks shoving Flynn inside his jail cell. He stumbles in the darkness and barely misses landing on Lucy.

"Flynn?" Lucy's voice calls from behind him.

"Yeah, it's me," he answers trying his best to sound nonchalant. He grunts softly trying to pull himself into a sitting position with the shackles still binding his hands behind his back.

He hears Lucy slide across the floor until her hands are around his arm helping him up. "What did they say?" Flynn closes his eyes. The words die on his tongue. "Flynn?"

He swallows thickly. "They, uh, they're going to hang me in the morning."

Lucy's gasp shatters his heart. "No, no, we've got to escape."

"How?" Flynn snorts. "I'm shackled, and there are a dozen guards outside. One of us will make it, and I'm not willing to bet on your life."

"I'm not going to watch you die," she clutches his arm tightly.

"You're right," he whispers.

Lucy stares at him through the shadows. "What? What's you plan?"

Flynn leans back heavily. "They're to release you once I'm dead."

Lucy laughs bitterly. "That's not a plan."

"No, it's a plan. Just not a very good one," he admits. "And once they do, I want you to run to the lifeboat and never look back."

"I'm not leaving you, Flynn, and you're not dying. We've beaten worse odds, and we will again," Lucy's voice is full of desperate anger. "Now, what do we know of the prison? If we track our-"

Flynn cuts her off. "Lucy, please. I'm tired, and I don't want to spend my last night on earth wasted."

"You've given up."

He shakes his head. "The war doesn't end here. You have to go back home and keep fighting. Rittenhouse won't win as long as you're still here."

Lucy clings to him. "I don't want to do it without you."

"Have you forgotten the journal?" he asks quietly.

"Flynn-"

"Write in there a warning. Tell me not to come, and when you hand it to me in São Paulo, I won't."

Lucy's quiet for a second. "How long will I have to wait without you?"

Flynn shrugs. "I don't know, but Lucy, if we try to fight our way out of here, one of us will die, and it cannot be you."

More silence and he's desperately praying Lucy will listen. "I don't like it," she says finally.

"It's okay," he answers. And it's not. They both know it, but he believes in Lucy just as much as ever. History has proven time and again it's not set in stone, and he knows their journey doesn't end tomorrow at the end of a rope.

"Come here," Flynn murmurs sliding to the floor. "I can't hold you, but I want to spend my last night as close to you as possible."

Lucy wraps her arms around him pressing her face into his chest. Finally, she whispers, "It's not your last night, Flynn. I vow it." And as he looks into her eyes, Flynn believes her.


End file.
